Jiro Fujimoto
Jiro Fujimoto (ジローフジモト) ''is a Jonin Commander in Naruto: Cast of the Clashing Blades and Naruto: The Last Blade Standing. He is the Head of the Fujimoto Clan and the father of Tsuyoshi Fujimoto , Ayami Fujimoto , Akio Fujimoto and Kimiko Fujimoto. He is the loving husband of Yuka Fujimoto and a successful shinobi. Background Jiro was born on a winter day on 14th January to Leiko Fujimoto , a strict shinobi mother and Bikou Fujimoto ,a Jonin with a soft personaity. During his younger days, Jiro was often a hard worker and tended to keep the work finished at the Academy fast. He was a child proidgy which he was praised by all of the teachers and students , who kept him on a pace but he would rather do the work on his own without anyone distractng him. During the Second Shinobi War , Jiro was about 9 years old at the time it happened and his father entered into war to fight but he came back blind. Unable to see and fight again, he helped his father , how to sense chakra without his sight and within a year , Bikou was able to join and fight again thanks to Jiro. When his two younger brothers , Shizuka Fujimoto and Itami Fujimoto were born , he simply became over-protected of them incase they got into trouble or anything when they were outside playing. After he gratuated at the age of 10 , he joined Hajime Yamashita's team alongside Gingo Hiragana and Fumiyo Ezakiya. They quickly became Genins and the relationship between he and his sensei was powerful. He often invited his team mates and Hajime to his house and had dinner at the Fujimoto residence were they talked for hours with laughter. Jiro and his father thought Hajime to ride and tend horses which became a passionate hobbie for Hajime to enjoy. Before the start of the Third Shinobi War , he got promoted to Jonin and managed a Genin team which involved Hajime's daughter , Mataki Yamashita , Reona Igarashi and Natsuyo Ajibana. While patroling the borders on Konoha alongside his team , Mataki noticed Jiro's younger brother , Shizuka injurd on side. He watched horrified as the pair got ambushed by Iwagakure shinobis nearby. Willing to do this , Jiro and his team fighted off the shinobi and Natsuyo chased the leader of the Iwagakure patrol. Jiro followed the shinobis at the Valley of the End defendless fighting eachover with kunais. He told the two that fighting to their death is not worth it and should stop but the Iwagakure ninja didn't listen to Jiro advice and committed suicide by jumping off the cliff. Shocked , Jiro gave the ninja a burial and the team managed to fight off the Iwagakure until the end of the war. Personality This is where you will write about your OC's personal traits, such as attitude towards other characters, way of thinking, likings and personal opinions Appearance Here will be your OC's appearance. Describe the history of any marks they might have (you can do this in the background of course), their hairstyles, clothing, weapons and other physical traits Abilities Here you will write the basics of the ablities, such as what is their strongest asset, their strenghts and weaknesses, strategical preferences and such Kekkei Genkai Bloodline limit. Delete if unrelated. Your oc does NOT need to have one. If related, here you should describe the ability to use the limit, its affects on the character and when do they choose to use it. It is suggested that if you are planning to have more than one character using the bloodline, you create a seperate article for the Kekkei Genkai. If your character is a user of a KG that is already in the Naruto Universe, please add a link to a Narutopedia or Wikipedia article about the bloodline limit. Status Fill out one of the following tables. Delete the ones you will not be using. The ratings are out of 5, 5 being the highest. For total, add up all the points for each category. (Note: The Databook Numbers are NOT parts of the anime. Think of the First and Second Databooks to be in Part l. The Third is the most recent of your oc, and the only one of Part ll.) Part I and II template: Use for characters who appear in both Naruto and Shippuden. Part I: Use for characters who appear in Naruto only. (Think of the First Databok to be how they started out fresh out of the acedemy, and the Second to be after much progress) Part II: Use for characters who appear in Shippuden only. Part I Here you write about your character's plot during the original Naruto series. Delete the heading if your character appears only in Shippuden. Part II Here you write about your character's plot during the Shippuden series. Delete the heading if your character appears only in the original Naruto series. Trivia Here you should bulletpoint things such as favourite foods, basic hobbies and name meanings. To make a bullet point: * <- bullet point simply press the little *----- icon next to the '''S' sign under Text appearance. Reference Here you should credit any artists and link anywhere where you have taken ideas from. You may also add links to your accounts where the pictures are, for example your DeviantArt account. If you have an edited screenshot, make sure that you credit the website where you have taken the screenshot from. If you took it from Youtube, simply credit the Naruto animation creators. Category:DRAFT